


The Influence Of One Drop

by Laizora



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laizora/pseuds/Laizora
Summary: Prompt: Role swap where Noctis was the Accursed. Gladio, Ignis and Prompto were his friends way back when Noctis was still a healer but somehow they all got turned into daemons around the same time Noctis was rejected by the crystal (either they contracted the starscourge and Noctis was too far gone to heal them, or they did it on purpose because it was the only way they could think of to stay by Noctis' side).Source: http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=1797832#cmt1797832





	1. Prologue - Growing Wings

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on the site, so there may be mistakes.  
> Feedback, comments and requests are welcome.  
> I hope you enjoy.

**"** _The fear really hits you,_  
That’s what you feel first,  
And then it’s the anger and frustration,  
Part of the problem is how little we understand,  
About the ultimate betrayal of the body when it rebels against itself. **"**

_Charles Bronson_

  


“After everything, this is your answer?!” a voice cried out, drowned out by the rain poured from the sky. A raven haired male stood amidst the storm fully exposed to the elements, soaked to the bone. The once acclaimed healer found himself surrounded, by those he could call family, friends or even allies. Many he had healed himself from grievous injury, from the Starscourge.

On the ground they lay, lifeless like puppets beneath the gaze of the Astrals. An endless sea of rainwashed blood caked Noctis’ boots, the ground below making them sticky to the touch. Not even the rainfall could stand against the bloodbath, all contained within four stone castle walls. The only light in the night was the dull slow of the crystal shielded from the outside world. The one thing that taunted and tortured his life. From the day he was born, and would be until the last day of his life.

There was no denying the dark speckled skin across the male’s hands. The telltale sign of being afflicted, spreading each time he healed another. Growing only worse when he took the upon himself, no longer being unable to cleanse it. All of it happening in the space of year, to the point the Starscourge has spread up the sides of his face. Pale white skin had given into an ashen grey tone. Giving the impression that the royal would die at any given moment. 

All of his life, Noctis had his life set out for him from minute by minute. Not long after was he deemed the King of light, to save the world from the darkness. Living a life that wasn’t his own, with the promise of keeping those he cared about safe. No one saw when the raven haired boy put on a brave face and suffered. The pain and darkness swelling in his heart.

All the king had in the world was four things. Three friends and his life, one that would eventually come to an end. Only then could Noctis find peace. Away from duty, the expectations of others and parents who saw him as a blessing from the astrals themselves. 

When your parents have one set goal for you, there is little chance at anything else. Friends, interest, hobbies, freedom, even sleep was a luxury. All of these things could only be found at school, where he could be amongst friends. They provided the support in addition to the strength he lacked. To the very end, shielding Noctis from a savage attacks by daemons drawn in by the crystal. 

An endless war that had finally came to an end, the second the accursed object and the six had abandoned them. The second Noctis realized this, was the same moment he no longer put up a fight. Amongst the human bodies lay daemons, unable to fight, overwatched by those who lived creating a standoff between them. 

In that moment, things started to snap into place. The almighty deities wanted someone to clean up their mistake. To remove the stain off their records as the price of thousands of lives. Human lives that had been turned by darkness. 

Why? 

Why did the Astrals exist if they didn’t lift a finger?

Why had he been chosen?

Why couldn’t those who had been turned be saved with their powers

Why, had they forsaken him?

Why had he been denied death and forced to suffer alone?

There was no tears shed, having ran out a long time ago mingled in with the rain. In their place, blood welled spilling down his cheeks. Leaving a red stain down his sclera, that was glowing a vibrant violent. Despite the low lighting, Noctis could see his surrounding as clear as a sunny day. Through a veil of rain and blood tears.

It felt like an eternity had passed before the King found himself alone, truly alone in what should have been his grave. Letting out a distressed yell, the raven haired royal covered his eyes tilting his head back to the sky. A silent prayer behind a quivering lip, wishing to anyone who would listen. To give anything and everything he could not to be alone.

The answer was himself, had been inside him all along. The very thing the King fought to fight against. If he could accept it, he could save them. The royal wouldn’t be alone, they would be the same. True brothers in arms, in life and in death. Together until the very end, the very end of everything.

All it took was the willpower to accept. That from light comes darkness, just as easily as darkness becomes light. To become the ruler Eos needed, to right the wrongs and to bring peace. The only price was his humanity, that crumbled and washed away like ash in the rain.

As though a lightning bolt struck the ground around him, magic swirled around him. Bright magenta with tinges of red, growing at a rapid pace. Within moments the air was thick with magic, as though the oxygen in the air had extracted from it. It spread like an infection engulfing the castle where he stood, lighting up the sky like a beacon. The sight could be seen for miles, by those who had fled the fight. The kingdom of Lucian that was reduced to nothing but rubble, after many years of defending against the blight.

Taking a deep breath, Noctis released the grip on his blade as he pulled his hands away from his face. The king’s tears had stopped and was replaced with a bitter laugh. It had been so simple all along. With the simple display, the remaining daemons cowered fearfully gazing at the royal. A display of submission and acceptance, but that wasn’t his goal. 

The magic lingered no longer than a minute before it imploded causing a crush of a wave to be swept throughout the kingdom. Strong enough to rip through what little buildings had survived, like a hot knife through butter. The purple energy congregated at the male's hands forming purple orbs, the size of grapefruit one in each hand. With crunch, Noctis tightened his grip of the spheres knelt down on keeping his head low.The movement was met with a splosh, sending the watery blood mixture up his calves and over his hands. 

“Mark my word Astrals, you will pay for this” the raven haired male spoke in a low tone, a vow to himself, those around him and the accursed being themselves. Not a moment after he spoke those words, he pressed the orbs into the ground. The moment royal did so, the ground lit up, emitting a glow over the bodies. There was only one way to save the humans, bridging the lines between the two races. 

No sooner had the light faded after a few minutes, there was movement and the sound of water splattering. The first to awake from their eternal slumber was those that Noctis had once hunted. As though an unspoken word had been said, across both race, no one moved. The only sign of life was the rain that was starting to fade, revealing the first signs of sunrise. 

It wasn’t until the early signs of twilight was their any movement from his subjects. An exhausted sigh of relief escaped Noctis’ lips. Moments before a cry of horror ripped through the royal guard’s lips. As though someone had pressed play on a paused video, the daemons leapt to life acting defensively. Hundreds of pairs of eyes on the human who scrambled to his feet riddled with horror. Only to intensify at the state of his liege, with wide wild eyes searching for a weapon.

“S-stay away you, you monster!” the brunette haired male yelled scrambling for his sword which he armed himself with. Blissfully unaware of the daemonic arm until he went to raise the weapon over his head. With horror, he brought the mutated limb to his face to better examine it. A reaction shared by all those who awoke, but some took it better than others. 

Before anyone could react or stop them, there was death's left and right. No matter what the King was called, there was no reaction from him. Just a swift death for those who wished for it. All that remained was three. The ones who saw him through thick and thin, who would do anything for him and vice versa. Their expressions that day would haunt the raven haired male. The acceptance of the fate he had forced upon them, for his own selfish needs.


	2. Ashes of Dreams

**"** _I guess it's going to have to hurt, I guess I'm going to have to cry, And let go of some things I've loved to get to the other side. I guess it's going to break me down, Like fallin when you try to fly, Sad but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life starts with goodbye **"**_

_Carrie Underwood_

  


In the long history of Eos, there is one day that would never be forgotten. The day the Lucian kingdom fell, and the birth of the daemon King. The accursed wretched soul, a monster in human form. The events of that day remained a guarded secret between four males. 

Yet no one could deny the effects. On the lives of thousands that gave their life to defend the place they called home. 

The once a mighty nation reduced to nothing but rubble. Suitable for nothing more than a grave and resting place of the crystal. No one dared to approach it, fearing the place was cursed by tainted magic. Only time would be its witness, shielded from the weather and any daemon who dared to approach it.

An empty husk, that had long since been abandoned. Including the King himself with his three companions, daemons in toe. Not a single hair was found amongst the carnage, not even a drop of blood. Only the scars of the battle. Weapons lodged in the ground and in perilous positions. Shreds of clothing scattered like tissue paper wafting in the wind. At the center of it all was a message. Left by the King himself, for any who dared to visit. 

Telling the true story that happened over two thousands years ago, foretelling revenge on the Six. Signed with the daemon king’s true name. 

Noctis Lucis Caelum

 

For the longest of times, not one of the four dared to move or speak. The atmosphere could be sliced with a knife, every word swallowed up by a mass void. All but the sound that none of them was expecting to hear. A high pitched cry of a child, crying out in fear and desperation. 

The sound cut through the air causing the daemons spring into action, like a pack of wild animals. Snarls, grunts, the scratching of claws against stone and metal. Every little sound buried the sound of the unexpected survivor. Risked burying the human alive in rubble, extinguishing the fragile life.

It was at that moment, the royal saw the look of expectation in his friend's eyes. A silent plea shared between the blonde and brunette’s faces. Only one sprung into action, causing a frenzy as the dark haired burly man took action.

Muscles tensed summoning a blade using Noctis’ power. Only to shatter as the great sword was swung down towards a pack of flexitusk. It earned the ruler a disgruntled yell that almost drowned out the other male’s words. 

“Find the child, together. I want it alive” the king spoke turning his attention to Gladio, and then to the daemons on the remainder part. There was an undertone to the male’s voice, speaking in Enochian at the same time as human. The tone was deep, thick with a sharp edge to it displaying dominance. 

That was all it took to settle the beasts around them, like animals who had betrayed their owners. While it may have come as second nature the Noctis, the same couldn’t be said for his three long time companions. Prompto’s mouth opened and shut like a goldfish searching for air, Ignis’ stoic demeanor was in tatters trying to piece everything together. Then there was Gladio.

The strongest person the King knew was shaking, not from fear or anger. Something entirely different. The realization of something important. So important that even the royal himself understood himself. Once he pinpointed the source of the sound. Before Noctis realized himself, he had started running in the direction. Specifically towards the remains of what had once been a barracks. One that served as Gladio’s home and training ground, in addition to the older male’s family. 

Upon their newly appointed King taking action, there was a tidal wave of movement. Small and medium sized daemons following close behind like hounds. The larger ones however, repositioned themselves to keep not only the raven haired male in their sights, but the scene that was about to play out.

Arriving at the location, Noctis slowed to a stop at the sight laid before him. The sight before the King, and his brothers in arms minutes later, was a shadow of its former self. Although the royal owned everything that stood around him and beneath him, he didn’t move. It wasn’t his place.

Every last person who wasn't able to fight should have been evacuated. There was only one person it could possibly be. Someone’s whose willpower and determination challenged Gladio’s own. The spawn of the very man she resembled, which could only mean one thing. Slowly, the violet eyes turned to the older male. Stunned with his jaw locked tight, frozen with fear, anger and something else. 

The King couldn’t quite place it, but if he had to guess it was relief that he was still alive. That she was still alive against all the odds. In a low voice, Noctis ordered the daemons back to allow them space. Only then did the raven haired male allow himself to walk over to Gladio to offer his support. 

Reaching out, he gripped the taller man’s shoulder. Only to find it brushed off as the dark haired male turned away. Trying to hide all emotions he was trying to express, until he hand was pulled away. If nothing was done soon, she would die. The last member of the Amicitia bloodline would be lost forever, human bloodline.

Doing what the burly man couldn’t, the King moved over to the remains of the building. Without tools and only ragged gloves to protect his hands, he began digging through the rubble. Could it have been moved with magic? Yes, but it risked endangering the life trapped beneath the stone prison. 

It was slow progress alone. There wasn’t just building materials to contend with. There was bodies. Both of those who had been fleeing from the location, and those who had been inside. At the first sight of a body, Ignis had moved in to assist him in removing them. A careful eye however remained on Gladio, even with Prompto there to support him.

As the King and his advisor worked, they could hear the two conversing with each other under soft tones. A private conversation meant for the two of them, with the younger male offering support. The only one of them who knew exactly what Gladio was going through, because he had been in the same position. 

Many a year ago, before the four met, long before Prompto was a citizen. A young boy had been found wounded, suffering for the Starscourge during a daemon hunt. Upon finding him, a hunter adopted him giving the child his name. Looking back, the Amicitian name would have suited him better, considering the many hours spent seeking revenge. For the gunner’s family that hadn’t been killed by daemons. 

No, instead by rouges seeking to gain a quick gil from the family of engineers. The only momentos the blonde haired male had was a camera and a flintlock pistol. The weapon hung unused attached to Prompto’s belt beside the picture capturing device. The opposite side of the handgun, a gift from the King himself when he joined the Lucian army. 

“Gladio, you need to strong for both of you” Prompto spoke in a soft tone, no humor or the happy demeanor could be found. There was a time and place for it. After everything that happened, he struggled to smile. The pressure in his left arm told him everything he needed to know. 

The small action managed to break from the blonde’s own barriers, allowing Gladio to pulled him into his toned chest. Effectively turning into an impromptu teddy bear, offering each other support. The pressure in the blonde haired male’s arm was never released, becoming an anchor amidst the storm that was now their life. 

Their future. Their oath they had sworn to the King, to be with him until the very end. If Noctis wish to live on, then it was their duty to stay by his side. No matter what he became or indeed what they became. Loyalty didn’t come into it, each of them owed the raven haired King. 

No more than Gladio, from a line of sworn protectors to the royal family. Until the dark haired male’s father, Clarus, had survived an attack when their last King hadn’t. Noctis’ father had suffered a mauling, surrounded by a pack. Even the famous warrior wouldn’t have stood a chance. The young Amicitian had been there with his father, his first mission serving the crown. 

The mission that lead to their family name being scorned, for surviving and returning alive. To serve and protect the new King, being no one of age to fill the role. No matter how much the officials wished for the whole family to be exiled, Noctis wouldn’t allow it. Leading to an overruling of the kingdom, putting only those whom he deemed worthy in their place.

There may have been underlying reasons why the raven haired royal had acted the way he had. No one could deny the friendship that blossomed between them. Becoming an integral part of each other’s lives, the ruler no different than a neighbour who wouldn’t leave your home. It left a n impression among the people. 

If they saw what their King had become, they would be horrified. Then why wasn’t they? They only ever fended off the daemons. Hunts was rejected under the guise of drawing in more and stronger enemies to defend against. The truth was, he took pity in them. Saw the truth behind the disappearances. In each daemon he fought against he saw a person, a life stolen. Needlessly in the Astral’s eternal game of struggling to survive.

Two pairs of hands digging through the rubble soon became four. Not long after, a small child was found amongst the building materials. There was a choked breath of relief as Gladio dove forward clearing a way to free the child no older than five. Rather than crowd the child, the remaining three stepped back to allow them some space. 

Instead, they watched from the sidelines as the young Amicitian was pulled free and straight into the doting father’s arms. Reduced to the King solely as Prompto and Ignis split up to search for medical supplies. 


	3. Cloudy Weather

**"** _You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself ‘I lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along. **"**_

_Eleanor Roosevelt_

  


“Lexus speak to me” Gladio called out speaking in soothing tone, trying to stay strong for his child. Upon hearing the familiar voice, the girl’s eyes opened blearily looking up at her father. After a moment's pause, realizing it wasn’t a dream, she slung her arms around his broad neck. Desperately, she tried to put on a brave face but soon turned to tears burying her face in the familiar chest. 

Tears of happiness and sadness, but not fear. Even as she caught the sight of the king violet eyes as he turned away. Nor the demonic orange glow to her father’s eyes, full of concern and fear for his child. Including the wound that had ended his life, an iron giant’s sword that had carved through him like a turkey. The wound had healed leaving behind a vicious scar in its place, a trophy of his service to the King. 

When Noctis had lowered his giant, the daemon swung to kill the other male. If it hadn’t been for his shield, he would’ve been sliced in two. What he died from was internal injuries and blood loss. What now stood in their place was something that he avoided thinking out. All that mattered was that they was alive.

“D-daddy… m-” Lexus began to speak but was shushed by Gladio, rubbing her back soothingly. The moment he saw the state of the building and knew a child was alive, the soldier knew that his wife was dead. It wasn’t something he tried to not dwell on, trying to be the rock and support the young child needed.

The truth was, he couldn’t. Not for long. She still had her life left to live, was still human and no matter what wanted her to be safe. Even if that meant that he wouldn’t be the one to bring her up. In that moment, Gladio’s main concern was making sure she was alive and well. Untainted by the Starcourge and Noctis’ magic.

It didn’t take long for the young child to fall asleep in her doting father’s arms. By that point, there was no one in sight. Steadying his nerves with a slow breath, the soldier glances around looking for hints and trails of the other. A very inhuman thing to do, but the daemon part of him felt like second nature. Which is precisely the reason why he knew how much Lexus would be in danger. 

The first person he could trace was Noctis, due to the magic he was expelling. Even if he sensed Ignis and Prompto only moments later, he was compelled to return to the King’s side. Their was a fear within him, that his child knew too much meaning she was a threat. Leaving two options, neither he wanted to entertain. 

The calm expression on the raven haired male’s face, once he found him, was reassuring that his old self was there. Other than the sword he had summoned and enchanted with magic he was wielding in his hand. As thought it was a tool, he began writing, carving deep into the ground in the heart of city. 

Wishing to avoid disrupting him, Gladio made his way over to a large slab of intact stone. Not thinking for a second about the goblins lurking around it. Sitting down upon it, he lowered Lexus into his lap holding her tightly. In that moment, the dark haired male witnessed something he never expected to see. The daemons watching in interest, tilting their heads to the side. 

Rather than shoo them off, he kept an eye on them focusing his attention on Noctis working without a moment's pause. Any piece of rubble that got in his way was crushed beneath the pressure of the blade. Bodies on the other hand had been moved in advance, laid out in front of the nearby chapel.

It felt like hours passed before Ignis and Prompto joined them, when in reality it was just under fifteen minutes. With some reluctance, Gladio handed his child over to Ignis. The only one of them with any knowledge and experience in the medical field, other than the King himself. 

To help fill the gap, the blonde haired male swung around sitting beside the soldier. Perched on the edge of it, he invaded the burly man’s personal space. Unlike the older male, the gunner was unfazed by the goblins. Who seemed more than happy to explore the investigate the male, turning into a climbing frame of sorts.

By the time Gladio turned to look at what Prompto was looking at, there was barely an inch of the other visible. One lay on top of his head, one on his knees and another two investigating his feet. What the gunner didn’t expect to see was the quirk of a smile at the sight, or the shove that followed. There was a flail of limbs and a cry as the blonde haired male crashed to the floor in a pile of goblins.

It was in that moment, Prompto laughed relieved that he got some response from the soldier. Even Noctis looked up with a thoughtful gaze looking between the two. While there was no reaction, there was no anger in his eyes. Despite the two clearly interrupting his work, yet neither dared to tell him he was writing upside down. 

With the others distracted, it allowed Ignis to work in peace and give him the space he needed. As much a she wished there was somewhere more private to examine Lexus, there was no where safe enough.

Which lead him to setting the girl down behind a pile of rubble. The advisor had taken care to sweep the area and to make sure the pile was stable, before even considering the spot. With primitive supplies and tools he and Prompto had managed to gather, there was little he could do.

Working efficiently in silence, he examined her thoroughly whilst leaving her completely dressed. While Ignis initially had fears about missing crucial injuries, there was no tears or damp spots on her clothes to suggest any injuries. At least any he could tend to in their current position.

It became apparent rather quickly that Lexus injuries focused around her face, and more importantly her arms. The limbs was the first thing he cleaned before dressing, being as gentle as he could. Despite his best effort, she woke up in shock which turned into panic. Only when the young Amicitian calmed down did she recognise him.

“You look strange without your glasses Iggy” Lexus spoke cracking a smile, despite the pain of opening a closed wound by doing so. It was a joke, one the brunette haired male knew all too well. The day Prompto had decided to troll him by stealing them and the young girl had joined in on the venture. Including the truth behind those words, she was scared and nervous. Not of him, but perhaps the very curious iron giant peering in on them.

“Where are you hiding them this time?” the advisor replied as he finished bandaging up her arms, tying firm knots in them. Well aware of the iron giant being there due to the shadow that engulfed them. His first concern and mode of conduct was to treat Lexus, treating others in the dark wasn’t anything new to him.

The same couldn’t be said for the scraps of clothing, that he had been forced to use as gauzes and bandages. The good news was that they was doing their job, allowing what little gauzes he had to apply to her face. There had been almost nothing left. The stores had been emptied during the fight. Thus it turned into a war of attrition and the main cause of so many deaths.

Once Ignis applied what first aid he could to Lexus, he helped her back onto her feet dusting her off. With his focus being on her well being, he had almost forgotten that she didn’t respond to his question. Letting out a thoughtful hum, he crouched down to meet her eye level. 

The young Amicitian’s eyes bore into his with questions, so he waited patiently for her to speak. “I… I...” she began to say but the words got caught in her throat, so she tried again clenching her hands. “I broke them” the young girl spoke in a wavering tone, a fearful edge to it. One that Ignis fully understood from three simple words. 

Unfortunately it wasn’t his decision, the only one who could make that decision was Noctis. Any child would be terrified of leaving their parent after losing one. There was few grown men that Ignis knew who could witness what she had and still have the strength to stand.

Unable to find the right words, he placed a firm hand on her head straightening up. Only then did he offer her his left hand to hold. Completely forgetting the fact that it was ungloved and now gnarled with scars. The price of having up to his forehead being bitten clean off and regrown by Noctis’ magic. 

Before he had chance to draw back his hand, Lexus latched onto it with both her hands to stop him. Whatever kept her from freaking out, he prayed for it. Being unable to bare the sight of it, it was the bane of his life. The sole reason he wore gloves even in bed to hide the fact. Unlike the deep scars around his neck that had, killed him. Only they was covered up for the most part by his shirt.

With an innocent smile, the young girl tugged Ignis’ hand to lead the way. Finding strength in the other, he took her back to the others. More accurately close enough for her to see Gladio and run back to him. Unlike Lexus, the advisor took his time running a hand over the deep scars around his neck. 

The truth was, he couldn’t remember how he died. The width and depth did hint at the most likely perpetrator, but there was a time and place to analyze. There was also a very good chance someone else could confirm his suspicions. 

All he could do for the time being was rejoin the others, taking up seat on a separate stone close by to Gladio. In addition to a pile of spiny limbs he could only assume was Prompto, from the tuft on blonde hair sticking out like a sore thumb. 

Casting a glance to Gladio, he watched as Lexus curled up against him going back to sleep. The muscled arms cradling her protectively, not giving a thought for the helpless gunner. Reaching down, he pulled the younger male free and onto the stone beside him. Before the daemons got any ideas, he whipped out a knife holding it out in front of him.

Seemingly getting the message, the scurried off returning to raiding through piles of rubble. Beside him, Prompto let out a sigh of relief, checking none of his belongings was missing. Right down to his socks and shoelaces, that they seemed so interested in. 

Then came the wait. 

Waiting until Noctis finished the message.

When time no longer related to the span of your life, it became endless.

Lacking a purpose to keep track of it and worry about it.

Or so the three thought, how wrong they was.


	4. Heat Mirage

**"** _Not I, nor anyone else can travel that road for you. You must travel it by yourself. It is not far. It is within reach. Perhaps you have been on it since you were born, and did not know. Perhaps it is everywhere - on water and land **"**_

_Walt Whitman_

  


Among the people, a legend is told of a once great King. One who fell before their time, fighting with and for the people who served him. With time, their names faded with memory becoming a fairy-tale. One passed down from father to their son and daughters, and with it that nothing was eternal.

That eventually their walls would fall. The evil entity would return to claim his throne and in turn, life as they knew it would end. Little did they know how close the very being they feared was. To a human, but walking by their side. Walking down the same streets, conversing with the people as he traveled. 

Violet eyes hidden beneath a veil of magic with the appearance of his twenty year old self. Adorned in hunter clothing, the raven haired male blended into the crowd. Following the crowd towards his goal. The sight of the King of Light’s coronation within the kingdom of Insomnia.

Delegates from around Eos had flooded into the event, making it all too easy for the daemonic being to slip inside the walls. Surrounded on all sides by humans, the king was a black sheep within a flock. All headed towards a predetermined location, surrounded by beady eyed soldiers. 

At the sight, there was a quirk of the royal’s lips into a crooked smile. Thinking perhaps they had known, the fated day when everything would be put to rest. Little did he know of the war being waged above his own kingdom. A war he and his brethren would be dragged into that very same day.

The day that Insomnia fell and the Daemon King returned. Accompanied by miniature daemon figures, tucked carefully inside his breast pocket. A Tomberry, an Iron giant and a goblin, each with their own distinguishing features. Which included the fact that they moved, could speak and with a bit of magic. Would return to their true size.

An army of four against the vast army of Niflheim. 

Machinery versus ancient magic. 

The nonliving versus an immortal King and three of his subjects. 

All the people could do was watch on in both awe and horror. Including the new chosen King with his own subjects. One with features close to their very own. The true reason the four had traveled and risked exposure. To protect one of their own. Daemon or human, they was still family. 

Signified by the small crystal cross around her neck, glowing a dull violet as magic was released into the atmosphere. The small trinket that acted as a way point but also a protection device, from daemons and the King’s own powers. That rendered the populace to a sleepy state, falling like flies around him.

Not that the female Amatician knew who shielding the King who she served. It was nothing more than a family heirloom. Blissfully unaware of her ancestor was the giant daemon towering over the kingdom. A question was raised, what kind of iron giant wielded a shield and sword? 

One very small question in the larger scheme of events that raised only more. Including why the creature that would only ever be seen in the dark, stand in the light of the day. Was it even possible? If it was, what did that mean? 

And so in that moment, she thought of the tales told by her family about her ancestors. Of a time being Insomnia was even a dream. To a story that told of four warriors travelling Eos that saved a small child from certain death. The hardships they face, before parting ways. 

The very tale of the crystal that hung around her neck on a thick silver chain. 

 

“Noctis” Ignis called out in a concerned tone as he eased himself back up on his feet. The word earned a wearied look from the raven haired male. There was sweat beading down King’s face and neck, his chest heaving in exhaustion. Despite the fact, the younger male kept walking. Trudging without direction or goal, with his four companions in toe.

The Lucian kingdom was nothing but a violet glow in the far distance behind them. The royal hadn’t taken a moment to pause before he left, leaving no other choice but for the others to follow. There wasn’t a single sight of a daemon, some returning home, some remained to feast from the ruins.

All that remained was a pack of Sabertusks that had gone on ahead. Searching for a place to call home, to build a new kingdom. A safe heaven for daemons and humans alike, and to bide their time. A time when they could challenge the Six and seek revenge. Until he was certain they would be safe, the king wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t knowing the risk he would be putting the others in.

The body however wasn't as strong as the mind, exhausted from overexerting himself. Both in a magical and physical sense. Noticing the tell tale signs, the adviser quickened his step to catch up to Noctis. The dull amber glow of the brunettes eyes watched as the liege attempted to quicken his pace. 

It was his job to lead the way, kingdom or not. The king had to press on, rest would come later. That was what he told himself to keep going. Drawing in a long exasperated breath, he pressed on with new found determination. 

In that very moment, Noctis’ world became blurry and swiveled on its side. The step he had been in the midst of taking faltered. Causing the raven haired male to stumble forwards head first. 

Without a second thought, Ignis moved in front of his and wrapped his arms around the younger male. Pursed lips opened to advise the King to rest, only to release a sigh of relief. A forest wasn’t an ideal place to rest, but there was no other options. That didn’t mean that they needed to lie down on the muddy ground where he stood. 

Pulling Noctis’ weight onto him, the adviser watched and waited for Gladio and Prompto to catch up. “If my memory serves me correct, there’s a river not too far from here” Ignis informed the other two as he pulled the King into a bridal hold. 

An act that seemed a little too natural and comfortable for the brunette haired male. Even by Noctis himself who gripped onto the male’s jacket. There was things that only a healer could do, which could be said for a doctor. 

Perhaps more accurately had trained as one, later changing his career to a front-line medic. Since that day, his family formally denounced him and that the adviser was no long their son. All because he wanted to support the force defending the kingdom. Rather than live a comfortable life. 

Even if his skills was pitiful in the sight of Noctis’ own. Who cared for the healer when they was hurt? Who witnessed more than anyone how exhausted the raven haired male would be, behind the public facade? It was Ignis, the first to find out about the Starscourge affecting the royal and supported him in any way he could.

It was never a duty for him, the adviser's actions was out of respect. For being the better King than the previous one had been. Ignis previously served King Regis, Noctis’ father, as a royal physician. Each generation of Scienta’s role was to serve the Lucian family. 

That was their sole purpose, unable to treat the common folk for the fear of the Starscourge spreading. With the kingdom having enough doctors to treat the common folk, there was no need to. That was what he believed until the young adviser had seen subjects suffering, unable to afford treatments. 

Whilst his new post allowed him the freedom desired, life changed for the better. The everyday struggle made him feel alive. Eventually it would all change, when the young prince was appointed the next King. With it, the brunette was offered a new post. Which he only agreed to with strict conditions. 

What hadn’t part of the job description was essentially acting at the young liege’s parental guardian. It was strange to say the least, but that didn’t mean he had let up on had gone easy on Noctis. No quite the opposite. Which Ignis soon came to the realization he was the only one allowed to do so. 

The voice of reason, among a sea of officials trying to take advantage of the other’s young age. Earning the adviser a myriad of names, including agony aunt. Which itself had two meanings to it, making it the butt of many joke shared among them. 

Which at that very moment he was waiting for, only it nothing was said. It acted as a way to gauge the uneasiness and concerns of the other three. Rather than focus on that, he turned his attention to the task at hand. Carrying the King in addition to finding the aforementioned river.

Only rather than find the river, they found the source. A lake surrounded by tall grass and tall trees offering shade. The grass offered the explanation of why the river had escaped his attention. Reminding him how long it had been since he had stepped outside of the kingdom.

Letting out a thoughtful hum at the realization, he turned expecting to see Prompto and Gladio with Lexus behind him. Unable to see them, his eyebrows furrowed prepared to backtrack. Only for a moment later to hear the three conversing not far away. Assuming they was keeping their distance to allow Noctis to sleep, he began searching for a suitable spot to camp.

Amidst the trees, just within eye shot and out of listening range of the lake, Prompto slowed to a stop. Noting the strange behaviour, Gladio raised an eyebrow stopping just short of the blonde haired male. 

Taking a deep breath, he glanced over his shoulder to Lexus who was fast asleep clinging to his back. The soldier's jacket served as a way to secure the young child in place, further supported his his arms. It wasn’t exactly ideal, but it was the best that she was indeed sleeping. Allowing the two to have the conversation alone. 

The second they had started the seemingly endless walk to distance themselves from the ruins, more and more things piled up. Things he needed to say, to offer his support that Noctis nor Ignis could provide. The king wasn’t of the right mind, the adviser's focus was on his liege. Someone needed to say it, no matter if the gunner feared the outcome. 

No matter if the burly man knew, it needed to be said. “You did your family proud. You was able to save Lexus, you’ve given her a second chance” the blonde haired male speaking those very words that needed to be said. With the two alone, the dark haired male didn’t turn away. Didn’t try to hide the emotion, that had been buried deep inside of his chest.

“Promp-” Gladio began to say but stopped as the younger male shook his head offering the other a smile. “No matter what happened, we’re still the same people but Lexus” the gunner began, only to stop as the larger male nodding his head knowingly. 

“The longer she’s around us, the more she will be at risk” the dark haired male spoke in a low tone, knowing all too well. Hearing it out loud drove it home, hard. What he wanted and what was happening in addition to what would happen, was very different things. Even if they found the refugees, there was no way of knowing how they would react. 

The only other option and hope, was to find some hunters who would adopt her. Prompto was the proof that it was possible. It would be for the best, he told himself that. What Gladio knew in his heart was that he would never see her again if he did. That was something he couldn’t abide by.

They both knew the child needed her father, but what could they do? Even if they managed to find somewhere no one recognized them then what? No matter where they went, the daemons would follow out of loyalty to their King. Was there really no other option?

Before anything more could be said, there was a sleepy grumble from Lexus with her grip tightening on Gladio’s jacket. Taking it as a hint, the two put the conversation on hold and walked into the clearing surrounding the lake. 


	5. Seven Deadly Sins

**"** _Difficulties and adversities viciously force all their might on us and cause us to fall apart, but they are necessary elements of individual growth and reveal our true potential. We have got to endure and overcome them, and move forward. Never lose hope. Storms make people stronger and never last forever. **"**_

_Roy T. Bennett_

  


The sight the two males, and one sleeping child, was met with was an empty opening. There wasn’t a sign of Ignis or Noctis. Acting on instinct, Prompto bolted forward to search for traces and tracks of their missing company. Taking a much calmer approach, Gladio stood his ground. 

Which turned out a much wiser decision to make. No sooner had the gunner had began advancing down the hill, there was a cry. One of surprise that turned into pain as blonde haired male tripped over something. A smirk coated the older male’s lips watching as the younger male barrel rolled down the elevated ground.

The only thing that stopped was a firm arm pulling the Prompto back to his feet. Just in time for Noctis to sit up, one violet eye opened rubbing the back of his head. There was a very bewildered expression on the King’s face. Blissfully unaware of what his rather unusual choice in sleeping spots had caused.

That didn’t mean there wasn’t a specific reason for it, which didn’t go unnoticed. Except by the gunner who charged towards him, chanting apologies under his breath. The two older males left the two to their own devices, choosing instead to make their way down to the bank of the lake. 

More accurately back there in Ignis’ case, who had been amidst gathering supplies. Adopting to put himself to use rather than rest, most certain that he wouldn’t be able to. The calmness invited the pressing questions to boil to the surface. Exactly what had happened amidst the chaos, and then what happened afterwards.

It was a feeling that was shared between the two older males, a mutual understanding. Of understanding barely any of it, and at the same time everything all at once. “All of this, feels so surreal. And yet they take it in their stride” Ignis spoke breaking the ice the moment they reached their destination.

At those words, the dark haired male turned to Noctis, and then to Prompto with furrowed brows. The blonde haired gunner wasn’t his usual over lively self, but completely unfazed by the ordeal. As though the younger male knew or experienced something they hadn’t. The answer came to the advisor long before the soldier.

There was always something Ignis found strange. The younger male refused to allow anyone to tend to his injuries. Insisting on taking care of them himself, or leaving the task to Noctis. With there being so little known about the engineer, it could easily be mistaken for a trauma. Deep down in that very moment, Ignis understood clearly.

That could only mean one thing. Problem was, did he wait for the King to explain and confirm his suspicions or not? The advisor’s gut instinct was to be upfront with the burly man, it was the right thing to do. There was something that stopped him. The words felt paralyzed in his throat. 

Instinctively unscarred hand reached up toward it running over the scars there. Perhaps he was imagining it. Perhaps deep inside he knew they should wait to speak about it as a group. It was his body’s way of snapping him back to reality. 

Caught up in his own little moment, Ignis hadn’t noticed when Gladio was no longer standing beside him. With a scan of the environment, he spotted Lexus fast asleep in the tall grass with her doting father not too far away. With a quick glance to Noctis and Prompto, who was otherwise engaged in conversation, the advisor returned to searching for supplies. Finding himself joined by the dark haired male not long after.

“Noct, you need to tell them. Argh don’t fall asleep on me!” Prompto spoke shaking the King firmly in his grasp. No shaking in the world was about to wake up was going to wake him up. That was what the raven haired male decided, but the blonde’s persistence was slowly trying his patience. 

Reaching up with a sleepy grumble, he swatted his hand out towards the gunner to leave him be. “You can tell them, Spec’s will have realized” the King grumbled, only to further serve the blonde haired male more ammunition. 

“Dude they need to hear it from you or it won't mean anything” Prompto protested crouching down in front of the royal placing his hands on his knees. There was nothing said by either of them for a short while. At least until the gunner started prodding Noctis’ cheek, earning a scowl and further swiping. 

Not earning the reaction blonde haired male wanted, he glanced behind to Gladio and Ignis looking for reinforcements. A soft whine escaped his lips blending into a sigh turning back to Noctis. Rather than continuing the fruitless battle, he changed tactics. There was more than one way to convince the sleeping King into doing his duty.

“So what’s the plan with Lexus?” the gunner dropped casually rocking onto his hind quarters, propping his feet up. The change of positioning almost cost him the reaction from the raven haired male. A look of uncertainty that the blonde was certain he knew the exact reason for it. More accurately both of them.

Being a King, it was hard to escape seeing the same faces. Seeing the same things day after day, a strict schedule with your subjects mistaking it for laziness. Blissfully unaware of the cognitive impairment both of them faced. A side effect of the Starscourge, which commonly lead to the fabled disappearances.

There was varying stages of it. Some that sparked with events, status of the person but also age and progress of it spreading. A loss of a loved one, an injury or trauma, lack of sleep and giving into rage. Those four he had witnessed from Noctis alone, even in that very moment. 

With the mind struggled to comprehend, instinct acts in it’s place. So rather than following the King, they had been follow a daemon, or rather daemons into the forest. Just as those who had gotten to the stage of losing control of their mind. Explaining the desperation in Prompto’s actions, and why he really. 

He really hated the King’s temperament sometimes. It was near impossible to tell which was which for one very important reason. The gunner had realized the state the raven haired male had been in. As much as he wanted to hate himself in that very moment, he had to live in the moment.

Answers, more apologies and support would have to come later.

Right now he needed to do what he could. To return the favor but more importantly, to keep the one human among them safe. Little did the older two men realize, that she would’ve been most likely a lot more safer anywhere but here. Unless the King was in the right frame of mind, his human mind. 

Just a fragment was all they needed, for the daemonic ruler to protect Lexus. Long enough to get her to safety. Time was ticking and there was no knowing when Gladio and Ignis would start to feel the side effects. Unless by some luck their daemonic form was a goblin or small species, there would be very little he could do.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Rolling onto front, he lunged forward outstretching his hands towards his liege's wrists. One sleepy struggle from the King later, the gunner pinned them. With little force, he held them in place either side of the other male’s head. Thus forcing the Noctis to look up at the face hovering above him. 

“Lexus Amicitia, Gladio’s child. We found her in the ruin- woah!” Prompto began to say, only for Noctis to wrangle his wrists back. Moments before the blonde haired face connected with the royal’s body, the raven haired male gave him a push to give himself some space. In response the gunner leaned back dropping to the ground in front of the other.

Giving Prompto a front row seat to the violet glow beginning to dim in the other male’s eyes. They was the reason he had been mistaken by. The blonde haired male assumed it was a side effect. Of using other magic types other than white, well aware that the King was capable of the other types. Completely by accident.

No one had expected Prompto to be snooping around the citadel. It was the day before the then prince’s birthday and someone had drawn the short straw. The gunner had been tasked to sneak the heir out to the surprise party. The blonde haired male couldn’t find the Noctis at first. 

After checking every usual spot the young royal usually could be found, he turned to leave. It was then he was passing the doors to the antechambers. Signalling where his target was, in addition to not being alone. Regis’ voice boomed through the room, bouncing off the walls and loud enough to be heard outside of the doors.

Whether the childhood friend of their soon wanted to hear or not, he wasn’t given a choice. Both by the volume and a guard patrol sealing off his escape route. 

“Noctis your magic is to be used to heal. You are forbidden to use it otherwise. There will be no discussion on this!” the rule spoke in a scolding tone, one never used in the public eye. It shocked Prompto, not the tone the older male used. No, the fact that the healer had access to other types of magic.

No sooner as those words faded, the door was thrown open. Revealing the brooding prince who stormed off in the direction of his room. Only for a familiar pair of hands to kidnap, the raven haired male mid way. Within an hour, Noctis’ mood had improved but there was something no one could deny. The faint violet glow, that no matter how long and unruly the other’s fringe was could never hide.

The most important part of it all, was the King getting to his feet with determination in his eyes. “Promp, Can I entrust Lexus to you while I speak to them?” the raven haired male asked looking down at the gunner. No sooner had those words been spoken, the blonde haired male scrambled to his feet. “Sure, if you can get Gladio to separate from her” Prompto responded turning to Noctis, testing the waters.

The sharp elbow to his side settled his worries, for the time being at least. As the two walked towards Gladio and Ignis, the spritely male hung back glancing up at the sky, releasing a long drawn out breath. It was still early in the day but without a way to measure the time, who knew how long they had? Offering the trees a silent curse for blocking the sun, he dashed to catch up with Noctis. 


	6. Drown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not getting this out sooner.  
> Not had much time to write sadly.  
> Also just to be upfront, I have taken up another prompt.  
> As a result, i'll be splitting my time between this and the new work.  
> Writing a post for each alternatively.  
> I hope the chapter was worth the wait and if it interests you check out the other work if it interests you once it's out.  
> Last but not least, happy St. Patrick's day

**"** _I can't believe I said it out loud. The truth doesn't set you free, you know. It makes you feel awkward and embarrassed and defenseless and red in the face and horrified and petrified and vulnerable. But free? I don't feel free. I feel like shit **"**_

_Melina Marchetta_

  


As though the atmosphere around them whispered the words of what was to come, Ignis and Gladio turned towards Noctis as he approached them. The two older males looked at each other as they finished what they was doing. A look of uncertainty was shared. That not even a double thumbs up from the blonde haired male could improve.

With no means of carrying supplies, the advisor had been prioritizing what little food could be gathered. It was the only certain piece of information the brunette had, or so he thought. The only things the four had to their name was clothes and what was available from the King’s arminger. 

Which by his records only contained weapons, or at least should only contain them. That didn’t mean that Noctis hadn’t tried. Ignis had his suspicions about the royal's experiments. Items tended to disappear in the raven haired male’s presence when no one was looking. 

Was it simply clumsiness? The advisor didn’t think so. Not with the many dubious stories of where the remains was he’d heard over the years. So long as it didn’t involve precious items, other persons or very dubious items, there had no need to stop Noctis. 

Not that anyone would have been able to. Unless one was to cut off access of certain items. One simply could not lie in the fact that he had been involved in doing so. It was after all the advisor's job to keep in mind his liege’s well being, assisting or simply making the right decisions and deterring certain behaviors that was unfit for the King,

At least he hadn’t been alone in who would stand up to the raven haired royal. When the prince grew older, more and more challenges faced him. The only good thing about it was that he hadn’t been alone. Servitude in the eldest Amicitia only existed when working on the clock. 

Which translated to making the most of every moment and being on call. The good news was that Ignis was more than happy to trade roles when needed. Effectively becoming uncle Iggy, and little brother Prompto. Compliments of Lexus, defining herself as more sensible and adult compared to the gunner.

Just one of the reasons to two males worked together, among many more. Some dated to long before Lexus’ birth, the prince’s rise to power and more importantly when Marian had been alive. Gladio’s wife who had met an unfortunate fate, that Noctis wasn’t able to save her from. The woman may have only inherited the Amicitia through marriage, but even that had to be earned.

A trial of wits, strength and determination, a period of courting and a joint test. It may have seemed a lot but it was tradition, something very important to the family. Lexus upbringing was nothing close to what was expected. In fact, it made him believe that it made her stronger. 

To be beside her mother’s side as she died whilst burly man protected them. No one had expected the iron giant to spawn so close to the walls. Especially not within the early hours of the night amidst a city guard patrol changeover. A pleasant trip that turned into a thing of nightmares. A dreaded memory that hung over his shoulder creating a chip. 

Which was why Gladio and Noctis was often at loggerheads which other. Often turning into competitiveness, in addition to being lenient with the dark haired male’s actions. What the King needed to say couldn’t be sugar coated. There was no other option other than death, leaving his girl to truly be alone in the world. A daemon for a father had to be better than none at all.

Which was why, Prompto’s job was just as important as his own. If not more important, being the key if things took a turn for the worst. A wise man once told him it was better to prepare for the worst, rather than what you expected to happen. Looking at that very man, Noctis had hoped to find strength. Oh how he wished that was the case, not a further sense of dread he was feeling.

Being in the audience of the King, Ignis stopped amidst rooting a herb focusing attention on the other male. A quick glance was shot towards Gladio, who was some distance off to see if the other had noticed. It was an unneeded action it turned out as the dark haired male stopped his survey of the land.

It had simply made more sense for the burly man to search ahead and point out area of interest. At the same time, taking know of the lay of the land in case they had to defend from an attack. It was something of a habit, doubting there would be an attack given the location. Not when the daemons was no longer proving a threat. There was always the chance that things wouldn’t change.

Being further away, it took him longer to meet up with Ignis, moments before Noctis stood before the two. If Prompto was attempting to take this moment to sneak to Lexus, then he failed. The darker haired man was too on edge to relax, but he didn’t lash out against the blonde haired male. Something in the King’s body language told him that it was for her sake and his own.

Combing his fingers down his fringe, Noctis lowered himself down to the grassy ground beneath him. At this point, all care had gone for keeping clean. Not when his dark clothing was stained with blood. Visible or not, the odd feel against his skin when he moved and touched them was a firm reminder.

It was something akin to chalk against a board. As though someone had turned the sounds into a sensation and feeling. As far as the raven haired male could tell, there wasn’t an inch of clothing without something caked to them. Specifically what was something best left unknown. In addition to how red the lake would turn trying to clean them.

In turn, being a very important reason he had stayed clear of the body of water. Despite effectively turning himself into a beacon for any daemon in a wide span of area. Whilst at the same time warding off any would be attackers. Not that there would be any human ones nor any creature who would dare to attack them. That was what he believed at the very least.

What was important right now was to deal with what he could in the moment. Get the much needed sleep whilst he still had the chance. If only finding the words he needed to say would form on his lips. Noctis’ gaze glanced over to Prompto who was no with Lexus holding his thumbs up. 

The complete opposite of the older male’s body language whom was quickly losing patience with him. Folded arms cross over Gladio’s chest with a stern look in his eyes, prepared to physically drag the words out of Noctis. Ignis on the other hand lacked the violence edge to it, but the male’s usual calm demeanor started to show cracks. Both of them remaining standing with their gaze cast downwards at the raven haired male.

 

“What happened back there...” Noctis began only to trail off the second he forced himself to meet their gaze. The second he started speaking, he could feel an immense pressure on his shoulders. Along with an all too familiar consuming feeling, ready to take advantage of the moment of weakness.

Sensing it, he found renewed vigor as he cleared his throat and started again. “There’s no good way of saying this, in infected you both with the scourge. To save your lives” the king began doing his best to keep his voice level. The last words came out quick and sharp, realizing how they might have come across.

The sign they was too late was felt with a yank of the collar of his shirt. With an impassive gaze and no resistance towards the action, he looked up at Gladio. The other male was desperately trying to find a way to laugh it off. Only deep down he knew, there had been something different. That it wasn’t a dream he’d died and by some miracle they had been healed.

It wouldn’t help the rage burning through him as he yanked Noctis onto his feet. “Is this true?” the dark haired male began glancing to Ignis who nodded and then to the spindly male in his grasp. Rather than answer the obvious question, knowing the older male had already come to the answer, the King continued with what he had to say.

“The scourge came from the Astrals themselves who abandoned us. It slowly turns those infected into daemons. That the truth behind the disappearances” Noctis spoke directing the words to his advisor as he reached up to place his own hands on the soldier's. Rather than trying to break free of the other’s grasp, he held them firmly.

Slowly but surely the calm demeanor changed to turbulence before releasing a slow breath looking at his King. It seemed that Ignis was indeed correct, but left many other questions and problems in the air. Rather than request for them to be answered, he gazed to Gladio deciding it was better to wait. To allow the burly man the time he needed to come to terms.

At least that was what he believed until he saw the change in the man’s sclera. The amber in his pupils was surrounded by a growing inky black. Concerned by the sight, Ignis went to intervene reaching for the burly male. To separate the two and try and stop whatever was happening to him.

What the advisor found strange was Noctis’ calmness, without any intentions of stopping the other. Instead, the younger male took a deep breath before continuing his speech. “Promp’s been infected with it before, I brought him back. I stopped you from turning entirely nnh...” Noctis began to say switching to a stern tone, only to earn a tighter grip. To the point the pressure began to build on his throat, cutting off the remainder of his word.

By this point, Ignis began to slide the remaining pieces into place to fill in the gaps. “Similar to a half breed or curse” the brunette spoke coming to that conclusion, soon finding the darker haired man’s attention on him instead. The brunette could sense the threat and danger in the other, primed to strike. 

By instinct, he called forth his daggers clenching them in his grip. The advisor had no intentions of injuring his old friend despite calling them forth. To defend himself, but also the others should they need his assistance. Not aware that it would the fuel to the fire to set off the other man into action.

It had happened so fast he felt like he was in a dream state. One moment Gladio had released Noctis, the second they connected with his chest. The sound of a vicious crunch ripped through his ears, drowning out the sound of his King’s words. The next thing he knew, his body connected with the grassy bank with his own vision going red.

There was a lurch of his chest as blood rose to his throat, threatening to spill on the ground. Part of his held it back for the sake of dignity, but a part of him urged him not to. Knowing that it would only further rile up his attacker. A man he knew if he was in the right frame of mind would never cause him harm, unless they cause harm to someone he cared about.

Every little breath cause pain to ricochet through his system, even the movement of his eyes to look at the gunner. The male was clearly torn between staying where he was to protect Lexus, rush to help Ignis or whether to help calm Gladio down. The brunette haired male didn’t envy the decision he was faced with.

With his attention focused on the blonde haired male, he almost didn’t notice the elephant in the room. More accurately the humongous iron giant towering over the King casting a vast shadow. All around them, there was a rustle as nearby daemons fled for their lives. 

Leaving Noctis alone to fend off against the beast, with their friends not being able to help. They could only look on. With a silent prayer that the being’s daughter wouldn’t wake up. Given the noise, Ignis knew it wouldn’t be long. Both before she was faced with her father, and he himself unable to cling to his consciousness.


	7. Unravel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time's a luxury at the moment unfortunately.  
> Sorry for the wait on this chapter.  
> Posting is going to be irregular but hopefully will be back to normal soon.  
> I hope it was worth the wait and you all enjoy it.

**"** _Let the darkness find you if it must. Throw off the quick and tempting escapes, and seek help only from those who would teach you to grow, feed your soul, embrace your heart, but would not steal away your journey. **"**_

__

__

_Jennifer DeLucy_

  


“Gladio stop!” Noctis bellowed, his voice tinged with magic, causing an echoed acoustic tone to his voice. Despite the giant daemon in front of him, he firmly stood his ground. For it wasn’t just a creature, it was a friend whose mind had been consumed. A dangerous thing for each and everyone one them including the soldier himself. Especially if the King didn’t manage to snap the other out of it. 

No amount of chewing on his bottom lip for answers was going to help him. Nor Ignis, which could lead to whole new set of problems. The natural daemon instinct was to fight, to defend themselves. That was what had sparked it in the dark haired male. Rage consumed by the daemon that slept within him.

Two sides of the same coin, a single entity that vied for control. Waiting for a moment of opportunity to strike. They had barely made it to safety and here, Noctis faced his first challenge, one of many. More importantly alone. For the first time, he was truly alone. Left to take responsibility for what he had done. That still left the problem as to how exactly to go about that.

It didn’t take long for Noctis to received acknowledgement. In the form of a swift side step and a raising of daemon blade over his head. Far too quirk for a creature that size, causing male the stumble with the shift of weight. The giant beast stumbled backwards, but didn’t stop in his assault. No it only added to the strength apply its weight behind the metallic object.

There was an almighty thud as the blade collided with the ground, creating an earthquake. His target a mere few inches away, unarmed nor had the King moved from his spot. The stumble had caused the aggressor's attack to go wide. The daemonic sword now lodged in the earth surrounded by fallen leaves and branches. 

It was enough to wake up the dead, and a small girl blearily looking up at a familiar face. Without moments she shoved Prompto away earning a cry as the male stumbled back from her. Lexus’ eyes scanned her surroundings, until they fell on the iron giant and Noctis. Only then did she look around once again. Searching for her father, not the daemon who now stood in his place.

Reaching out, the gunner wrapped his arms around the young Armiticia’s waist. With a small tug, and little resistance, the male pulled the small girl into his chest. There wasn’t a word the gunner could form on his lips to support the younger girl. Not joke or laughter could be found within him. Just silent hope. 

As the King fought with the daemon, trying to lead the fight further into the forest. With Ignis already injured, there was no saying what Gladio would be capable in his current state. Moving the fight elsewhere was the safest option to make. The crash of trees being toppled over and thundered footsteps became quieter and softer by the second.

Certain Noctis had the iron giant’s attention, the gunner turned his attention to Ignis. Loosening the hug, he grabbed hold of young Armiticia’s hand. Without an explanation, he scurried over to the brunette male. This earned a disgruntled sound for Lexus, followed by a sharp intake of breath. 

As much as she had seen people’s injuries before, the sight before her was too much. Turning away, the young girl covered her mouth to muffle the scream behind it. Trying to hide it or not, the advisor heard it and let out a wheezed laugh. 

“Just… a scratch” Ignis spoke formally trying to settle Lexus’ nerves, the the lie was all too obvious. There was a lump on his chest distorting his shirt, that shouldn’t of been there. The gunner didn’t need medical training to deduce what it was. 

Broken protruding ribs, that he couldn’t be sure if they punctured the older male’s lungs. Going by the blood splatters and state of the other male, the chances was most likely. With his limited medical training, the message of what to do was clear. To see if the Ignis’ skin had been punctured and deal with any wounds.

Turning his attention to Lexus, the blonde haired male patted her shoulder. With it, he successfully gained her attention. Braving a look at the injured male with a concerned look every other moment. The male whose attention was split between both of the groups. Listening to what he could make out of the Noctis and Gladio fighting. 

“Lexus can you collect what your dad and Iggy collected for me?” Prompto asked, doing his damndest to keep his voice level calm and soothing. Even if it sounded like a squeak to him, it did the trick. The dark haired girl headed back to the water bank to do as the gunner asked. Leaving the gunner to what he could to ease Ignis’ pain, until the older male could properly be treated.

Quite the opposite that was happening only a couple of kilometers away. Trees lay strewn across the ground, many crushed or sliced at awkward angles. A trail of destruction, offering unsafe footing. Both on the way and at the destination of the path: a newly formed forest clearing. Stones had joined the mix, sourced from rock formations that encased the area. Offering the raven haired male elevated and stable footing. Until they was destroyed at least.

The oddest part of the scene was the giant daemon that was doubled over on it’s knees. The royal stood not too far away, sitting on top of a large stone. The shape of it almost made it look like a crudely crafted throne. It was the largest object there, other than the sword that was lodged in the ground at Noctis’ feet.

On first impressions, it may have looked like the being that was once Gladio had surrendered. How wrong that was. In fact it had turned into a battle of endurance, with the younger male refusing to turn a weapon on his brother in arms. The issue was, with Ignis’ condition, he needed to resolve it. Now, and not a moment later.

Leaping down from his spot onto the ground, the summoned his shield and blade into his hands. The weight of them was a challenge, for they wasn’t his. They belonged to the soldier who stood before him, what he had become. A giant hand raised to reclaim the displaced blade, only to be directed away by the raven haired male’s shield strike. 

In that moments, the King believed he saw something in the daemon’s eyes. Something human, meaning that Noctis’ work hadn’t been in vain. Exactly what was the cause, or rather what combination of things, wasn’t important. Not if he played his cards right and returned Gladio back to his normal self. 

Without hesitation, he warped straight into the iron giant’s face. Earning himself an opening, from the creature’s surprised, he struck the blunt weapon across the other’s face. Summoning all his strength into the single blow, he let out a yell as he forced the daemon straight off his feet with the force.

Following suit at the the iron giant toppled over sideways, smashing into the ground. Deep heavy breaths filled the air as Noctis tried to compose himself. Eyes trained down on the creature with a violet glow. A look as if to challenge the much larger being to a fight. One that luckily wasn’t taken up.

Taking a sharp intake of breath, the King stepped off the daemon’s head dispelling the shield and blade. “Right now, Lexus needs you. Daemon or not, you need to be there for her” the raven haired male spoke turning back to the creature that had been Gladio. The was a grunt in response, earning a momentary quirk on Noctis’ lips. Fading the second he hard Prompto calling out. 

Before the royal could spot any sign of the male, someone else ran out of the treeline. Like a deer headlights, the small child looked over at the raven haired male and the daemon. With fear written all over her face, she skidded to a stop. Moments before Prompto caught up with her. The moments they had heard the creature fall, the young Amicitian had rushed to the scene. Leaving Prompto to run after her to try and stop her.

In that moment, everything clicked into place inside Lexus’ mind. Why there was suddenly a iron giant that they hadn’t killed, why her dad was missing and more importantly how he was still alive. She realized it was wishful thinking that Noctis had healed him and the others. Face to face with that reality, it felt like time had slowed down.

When it finally caught up to speed, she walked over to the daemon. Completely ignoring the gunner’s cry for her to stop. The moment time had returned had returned to normal was when she made the decision. That no matter what, the creature before them was her father. 

Uninterrupted by the others, she stopped beside her father and knelt down beside him. Wanting to give the two of them some space, the King walked towards Prompto. The blonde haired male pointed back at the Amicitian’s. Only to raise an eyebrow as the royal didn’t turn back to stop Lexus.

Noctis didn’t need to turn around to know what was happening behind him. Slowly but surely, the daemon crumbled into black ash. Revealing human flesh underneath as Gladio turned back to normal. Being the first time he’d seen it, other than himself, the gunner couldn’t help but watch in awe. 

Up until Noctis elbowed him before heading back to Ignis. Leaving Prompto to chase after him, casting a brief glance behind him. Witnessing the older male holding the child like a fragile doll in his arms. Catching just a glint of silent tears running down the dark haired male, as he hurried to catch up.

 


End file.
